Sometimes I Feel Like Screaming
by Tinaloveheart
Summary: Close my eyes, it's times like this my head goes down. And the only thing I know is the name of this town. Being a teenager is really hard.


**I know I should be focusing on my other story but I tried to fix my writer's block. **

**Somebody posted a challenge so I decided to do it. I'll get back to A New Beginning tomorrow and I'll upload it before the weekend. I'll be more active when summer holidays begin. I'll have more time to write with the less studying. **

**Enjoy chapter 1! **

It was another rainy day in South Park, one of those which everybody would avoid to go out to. Early morning and every kid and teenager is in their classroom, listening to their teacher's useful lectures. Mr. Garrison was an exception. His history class was more of media learning. Instead of hearing about the stories from wars long ago they were listening about TV series, movies, celebrities and other topics you would read about in magazines. Some seventeen year-olds found this more interesting than dumb old history but not Wendy Testaburger.

She took her education seriously unlike most of her classmates who cared more about playing video games and watching TV. The ambitions of Wendy's were always higher than a usual seventeen year-olds. Some of them being valedictorian, getting the scholarship, winning the spelling bee but her biggest goal was going to Yale. That college has been her dream since she was just a little girl. Going there would make those late nights spent studying all worth it. Mr. Garrison's 'shit class' was just taking away her love for history and she hated him for it. She doesn't have time to listen about celebrities. But Mr. Garrison wasn't the only problem at the moment.

It was Stan.

Wendy and Stan have been dating for years now but it was never this bad. Their fights continued every day and all that anger and disappointment in him was driving her crazy. Her concentration in class and while studying was getting worse and it was all Stan to blame. She wanted to find a guy to get over him so when one of those two break up, and she knew that it would come to this, that she would feel at least a little better. Though, it was hard to top off Stan since he is one of the most popular guys in school, not to mention he was the quarterback of the football team. He was every girl's desire so leaving him would make her reputation lower than ever, but at least its better that getting dumped by him. She was just too confused with all of the problems in her head.

The school bell rang when Wendy least expected. She walked out of the classroom and to her locker covered with stickers. Inside her locker the picture of her and Stan on their second anniversary caught her eye. They were both smiling together and today it was nearly impossible to see them smiling while close to each other. She missed those days when they couldn't wait to see each other, to kiss each other passionately and just hang around and talk. Today it was impossible to talk without arguing. Those memories brought tears to her eyes.

"Wendy, are you OK?" Somebody noticed those tears. She turned to see who it was and it turned out to be her locker neighbor Token. He was once her boyfriend in elementary school but she could never imagine dating him again. She loved him because he was always caring and just nice.

"Oh, nothing. Just… never mind. It's nothing important." Wendy put a fake smile to trick him but it didn't work. She didn't have the guts to tell him what was really up.

"I don't want to see you sad like this. C'mon, can I help you in any way?" he was trying to make her feel better but with no success.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, dude." She grabbed her chemistry notebook tightly and walked away, leaving Token alone.

The smell of chemicals filled Wendy's nose as she entered the chemistry lab. She sat on her usual seat and put her notebook on the table when she started to cough loudly. Somebody tapped on her back.

"Not a day to be in a lab, ha?" She heard a friendly voice asking her, she knew it was her lab partner Kyle. Kyle is Stan's best friend which always meant that they were also friends, but now when she and Stan are in a rough time she feels awkward around him.

"Definitely." She coughed again and Kyle tapped her back harder. In her mind Kyle was always the enemy. They were both straight A students and they were competing for the big scholarship and she promised herself that her dreams weren't going to be crushed by a Jew nerd. But she still had to be friendly incase she ever needed some help.

Chemistry class went by quickly. Kyle made a few jokes that actually made Wendy laugh. It was kind of strange for her. She never knew that Kyle was funny.

After a few more classes and when school was finished she couldn't wait to get home. It was almost the end of the semester and to keep all of her grades on As she had to study though most of her free time. There was nobody home when she got there. She went to the kitchen and saw a sandwich and a note on the counter. She read it:

_We have another meeting today so we had to leave early. I made you your favorite so you can eat it while you're studying. Make us proud! ~ Love, Mom_

Wendy's parents work in a rich international company and they're never home. They leave early in the morning before she wakes up and come home every night while she's asleep. She only get's to see them during lunch when they come home to keep her company but they usually cancel that for meetings.

Wendy took some of her notes from school and started studying.

"This is stupid!" Craig threw his pencil on the desk angrily. That meant another math problem has gone wrong. Craig didn't understand math at all so he asked Kyle to help him. Unfortunately for Kyle, Craig was impatient, nervous and extremely hot-headed today.

"I know it's not easy but you have to know this stuff to pass the test." Kyle was a fast learner so math was never a problem to him. He never got a smaller grade than B when it comes to math. Kyle had high chances of graduating as valedictorian and his only competition was, well… Wendy. He never saw her as somebody he would hate or run against but his highest though about her was that she's just Stan's girlfriend.

As for Craig, he just usually tutors him in stuff like chemistry, math, English and history. They weren't such good friends but they are still OK.

"Try to do these three tasks again." Kyle circled the tasks in Craig textbook and turned around to look at Craig's room. He was quite messy. There was clothing all over the floor, old CDs were stacked up next to the bed. The only window in the room was broken on one side and scratched at the other. The air was full of cigarette smoke. Kyle was surprised Craig could breathe there since he was barely catching any clear air. There was an ash tray and a few cigarette boxes on the floor next to the CDs. There were two large Led Zeppelin and Deep Purple posters above his bed and a picture of him, Clyde and Token in a broken frame on the black nightstand next to his almost broken Mac. Below his small TV there was a collection of Red Racer DVDs. His guinea pig was in a cage that was sitting on a chair with pillows around it like it's some kind of royalty. There was only one though running through Kyle's mind: Craig is one fucked up, crazy motherfucker.

"Done!" Craig slammed the pencil on the desk and gave the paper with the tasks to Kyle. Surprisingly, Craig solved them correctly.

"You finally got it." Kyle put the paper on the desk and smiled lightly, not wanting to spend more time there.

"Hallelujah!" Craig sighed happily and continued to spin on his ripped chair. All of a sudden the song 'She's a Maniac' blasted out of Kyle's pocket. Kyle picked up his phone to see who was calling him as Craig face palmed at his ringtone. Kyle was rather surprised when he saw that it was Wendy. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyle! Listen, are you free at the moment?" Her gentle voice asked him nicely.

"Hey Wendy!" He looked at Craig who was scratching the glass on his window with a random scalper. "Yeah, I'm free now, why?"

"Could you come over to my place so we can compare our homework? I don't know if it's correct and if you want to could you also show me one task I can't solve and I heard there were going to be a lot of those on the test on Monday."

"Sure, Wendy!" He was being extremely friendly like he always is to her, since she's his best friend's girlfriend.

"Come now, I have milk and cookies so I can pay you for the help." She giggled.

He laughed lightly. "That'd be awesome. See you soon." He hung up. He was glad that Wendy invited him to her place even of it was for studying.

"I gotta go. I hope you know something, now." Kyle took his books and went outside. When he got out of the room he breathed in fresh air and enjoyed it deeply after being two hours in a smoke cellar. He walked towards Wendy's house.

Wendy was waiting at the front door. She couldn't get Stan out of her mind. Everything reminded her of him. She called him earlier but he didn't answer. The feeling that their relationship is going to end was killing her. She finally saw Kyle walking to her door as she waved to him. Seeing him made her happy for the first time. She could feel his warmth just by looking at his smile.

"Sorry, am I late?" He asked her while entering the house.

"Nope, you're just on time. We can get over with the homework and then we can eat."

He sat on the wooden table in the kitchen where they checked their homework and he showed her the problem and she understood easily. He gave her a similar task to solve. When she solved she turned to tell him the result at the same time he tried to see how was she solving it and their faces were only about an inch away. Their eyes met in the same moment. Both of them got this weird feeling of some kind of connection as their hearts were beating faster. They leaned to each other a little more, getting so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their mouths. Kyle moved away and Wendy turned back to the table. This was the first time Wendy didn't see just a geeky Jew and Kyle also saw a new light in Wendy. To him she became more than just Stan's girlfriend.

It was a beginning of something new.

**I know it's too short and in the next chapter there will be more characters including Clyde, Stan, Red, more of Token and more. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, there will be more. **

**Untill next time! **


End file.
